Deja Vu
by Groovey Blueberry
Summary: Sasha wasn't always the Sceince obsessed man we meet in the game. Milla trys to get the crazy party going Sasha she fell in Love with, but no without bringing Raz and Lili along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own psychonauts, if I did I wouldn't be writing this. I don't own neurotic fish either.

" Sasha, darling where are you?" inquired Milla and she walked down the hallway of Sasha Neins lab. It was the end summer and most of the children, accept Raz and Lili, had gone home with there parents earlier that week. That left Sasha and Milla to occupy them selves and the children.

"Wait Milla I'm…not exactly dressed" came the frantic reply from further down the hall. "I have an experiment going that requires constant observation, so I've been up during the night to check on it and haven't had a chance to get dressed."

"Oh please darling its not like I haven't seen you in pajamas before" now Milla was curious to see why he was nervous. She slowly made her way into the lab so that he could not hear her. Milla hid behind a box of files and she saw him. She tried not to laugh as Super Secret Agent Sasha Nein walked by in boxers and a tee-shirt. A black shirt paired with black and green plaid boxers.

" Don't think I cant see you Milla…your behind that box." As he said this he tapped his foot against the ground in an annoyed fashion. The bare flesh made a funny tapping sound as it hit the tile floor.

"I'm sorry darling but you look so normal, almost human without those silly sunglasses!" she giggled as she came out from behind the boxes. Milla wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. " Plus were taking Razputin and Lili to the beach and the fair." Sasha looked at her in disbelief, '_me at the beach…with people and the sun. The fair is even worst more people with unsanitary conditions.'_

" Milla I really must decline" he stuttered "this project needs my attention and can't be left alone"

"Sasha , darling please come with me you can hang out with Raz and Ill take Lili." Moaned Milla "It will be fun and I cant handle both of them my self"

"No" replied Sasha but then he thought about the consequences _'I could miss seeing Milla in a …NO STOP THINKING THAT! BAD SASHA.'_

"Fine Ill go" he said exasperatedly

" Goody, go get dressed. Not in that trench coat and sweater either, I want shorts, a tee-shirt, and a bathing suit!"

"Yes Queen Milla the Almighty One." Sasha said sarcastically and he plodded down the hall the change.

" Don't forget beautiful."

Thirty minutes later Sasha emerged from his room. Milla almost didn't recognize him, but then remembered the old Sasha, the one she had met at this very camp 20 years ago. The ones who's hair was mildly unkempt and wore cargo shorts and band tee-shirts. Milla smiled as she watched Sasha glumly trudge down the hallway toward her. His black hair was wet because he had just showered and it hung limply, the one stray lock hanging in his face.

"I like your shirt darling I remember that concert, it feels like such a long time ago…" she trailed off looking the floor as if embarrassed.

"Me too, you were terrified, but that was when we were teenagers." He said as he straightened his sunglasses and walked out the door towards the parking lot.


	2. Is it the same person?

By the time Sasha and Milla had reached the parking lot Raz and Lili were there waiting for them. Lili's hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a black one piece bathing suit that had, of course, argyle across it. Her skirt hung around her hips loosely as she leaned against the car. Raz looked nervous and almost unhappy about going, probably because of his fear of water and the curse.

"Finally you two came I was wondering what you two were doing down in Sasha's lab." aid Lili smirking at Sasha. As of two years ago every one new that Sasha and Milla were a couple. "and how did you get Sasha to come Milla?"

" He came all on his own, I guessed he finally realized he was spending to much time in his lab and decided to get out, darling." Said Milla

"Ummmm, Milla" squeaked Raz "who's driving? I don't trust you behind the wheel of any motorized vehicles"

"I will" replied Sasha quickly

"Yes, since you are both psychonauts now I want to tell you about me and Sasha's past. He wasn't the lab rat back when he was a teenager you know."

With that said they piled into Sasha's car, which was black. Milla soon grew bored of the silence and turned on the radio hard rock music.

"And were at it again, another fucking war man

I don't know where to begin but I'll start with the radical leaders

There steps were followin'"

That's what Sasha's stereo blared as the traveled down the sunny California highway. Lili immediately recognized the song.

"You like Avenged Sevenfold?" questioned Lili skeptically. It didn't surprise Sasha and Milla, Lili's astonishment, but it did surprise Sasha on how the CD got in the CD player.

" Yes Lillian I do." Said Sasha curtly. At this point in time Milla was rifling through her large bag, for what he was unsure of but he quickly made the assumption that she had put the CD in the CD player.

"Ah I' found it darling." Said Milla as she pulled out a large photo album. Sasha blanched with mortification. He knew what was in there. It was pictures of them before the had "grown up". Well Milla actually never grew up, mentally that its she always wanted to party and goof around. She didn't how important work was. Also for the first time during the trip Lili didn't look bored and Raz didn't look depressed.

"What's that Milla?" asked Raz

" A photo album darling" replied Milla with delight. She handed it to the teenagers in the backseat. The wowed with disbelief that Sasha at one point of his life was not the lab rat, all business, man that sat driving that car before them.

" Wow that's you?" asker Raz as he looked at he faded picture of Sasha and Milla standing on a beach. Sasha looked totally different. He had an almost healthy glow to his skin that meant he spent some time in the sun and not in a lab. His hair was kind of long and shaggy. He didn't look nearly as orderly with a pair of headphones wrapped around his neck. His long arm was draped around Milla's waist as he smiled for the camera. Most noticeably he wasn't wearing sunglasses. Milla was still Milla. It looked as though she had only grown more beautiful as she aged.

"Awwwwww I cant believe that that's actually you two!" crooned Lili " That's so cute"

"Damn what happened here" commented Raz staring at what appeared to be a picture of Sasha when he was about 12. He had glasses and braces. His blue eyes looked magnified in the picture. He had freckles scattered cross his cheeks. His jet black hair stuck up awkwardly in the back.

" How did that turn into that?" asked Lili motioning toward Sasha.

" He his puberty the next summer darling" said Milla

The last picture in the album was Sasha and Milla standing on a table waving at the camera. Apparently it was Halloween because Sasha had a top hat and appeared to be the mad hatter. Milla apparently was Alice.

" Can ask about this one?" asked Raz

" It was Halloween. Sasha was the Mad Hatter and I was Alice." Said Milla. They were at the beach and Sasha had said almost nothing the entire trip there. He looked embarrassed and frustrated. They got out of the car, found a place to change and then set out for a place to hang out on the sand.

Authors Note: I apologize if there a little out a character but i hought it would be cute if Milla/Sasha dynamic had a bit of history to it. Please reveiw. I also dont own the lyrics to Avenged Sevenfold's " Blinded In Chains" or the Mad Hatter and Alice. 


End file.
